Dog (CatDog)
Dog is one of the two main characters in CatDog. Dog is the more happy-go-lucky and more naïve of the two. He is also the source of clumsiness. He is a American Foxhound who is extremely ambitious when Cat or any other character convinces him to take on a task, diving right into it with full force and energy. Dog is a typical loyal dog and is easily convinced. He will believe everything he is told. His attention span is very short and he is easily distracted by balls, garbage trucks, bones, food, and his overactive imagination. Because of his dysfunctional brain, Dog is usually the one who gets the pair into trouble. Not paying attention to Cat's warnings, his actions almost always end up with some severe consequences. Despite this, in many of the episodes, it is shown that Dog is usually the one that is more popular and athletic of the two, such as the episode when Cat and Dog both went back to school to complete Cat's last day of High School. Like Cat, Dog adores his brother and looks up to him no matter how many times Cat steers him into danger. Dog is the typical animal. He is often distracted with chasing shadows and chasing after tennis balls, and loves eating garbage. Much to Cat's dismay, he leaves a mess everywhere he goes. According to the series finale, Dog remembers what their parents were like (ex.: "Mom's four eyes; Dad's slimy green skin.") He is also 26. Dog's catchphrase is "HI HO DIGGETY," and he usually says this when he is excited about something. He is an American Foxhound/Jack Russell Terrier mix. Dog is voiced by Tom Kenny, who also voices Clifford. Appearances Dog is a light brownish dog, with a purple circle nose, and three hairs sticking up on top of his head. He also don't have a whole body because his body is conjoined with his brother Cat (one at either end of its single body), he doesn't have a tail or hind legs, and they can't go to different directions, so him and Cat have to go together at the same places at all times. Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is Cat's brother and good friend and one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *Dog is Cat's younger brother. *He is allergic to lobster. *Even though Dog has very low intelligence, he was able to graduate high school and get a driver's license while Cat for some reason never accomplished them until he was an adult. *This brings up suspicion that Dog is actually smarter than he seems and is an idiot savant. *A running joke of the series is that Dog is more commonly favored than Cat, who is hated by the town. Along these lines, Dog is much more lucky than Cat. (Perhaps because he is easier to please.) *Dog's voice is Tom Kenny, who also voices Spongebob Squarepants. *His and Cat's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' film spoof travels are The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Poses Dog From Catdog.png CatDog.png Dog (CatDog).png CatDog.jpg it's-catdog-01.jpg it's-catdog-02.jpg it's-catdog-03.jpg it's-catdog-04.jpg it's-catdog-05.jpg it's-catdog-06.jpg it's-catdog-08.jpg CatDog.jpg It's CatDog.jpg it's-catdog-01.jpg it's-catdog-02.jpg it's-catdog-03.jpg it's-catdog-04.jpg it's-catdog-05.jpg it's-catdog-06.jpg it's-catdog-08.jpg CatDog on NBC (December 19, 1994 RARE).jpg CatDog on Disney’s One Saturday Morning (June 12, 1999 RARE).jpg CatDog on Teletoon (February 13, 2014 RARE)﻿﻿.jpg Dog-catdog-7.83.jpg CatDog on Noggin (May 11, 2005 RARE).jpg Best crop f4de7cbb7ada8116cf7e catdog-reading@2x.gif MrCatDog.jpg Gallery See Dog/Gallery. Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:CatDog Characters Category:Dogs Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Vinnytovar